


The Blind Date

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: Panic! at the Disco, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, Froyo, Kissing, carousel, gin and tonic, merry go round, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw
Summary: Blind date with Brendon Urie - zero relation to the band really.  Just a fluffy one shot of regular Beebo.





	The Blind Date

As far as blind dates go, it could've been a lot worse. In fact, this was probably the best blind date I'd ever been on. At least he seemed like he had a good head on his shoulders. And very nice hair. Though a bit aloof, I found it charming how easily he made me laugh. And the way his smile grew so big every time I did. 

Our dinners being spilled in my lap wasn't his fault, but it did put a bit of a damper in the evening. My face was burning with embarrassment and the poor waiter fussing and apologizing profusely didn't help. I hated being in the center of attention. The gasps of everyone sitting around us, the sound of dishes crashing to the fancy stone tiles, I needed the floor to swallow me up then and there. My date, Brendon, even helped the poor waiter gather everything up onto a tray.

When the waiter, Harry, his face red as mine, left the table with rags soaked with wine and pasta sauce, I struggled not to cry. I wanted to excuse myself and escape out the bathroom window. 

But after he returned to his seat, Brendon raised his brow and pointed to the corner of his mouth. "You got a little.. something...," then gesturing all over his torso, "on you." The corner of his lips rose into an adorable smirk, gauging my sense of humor, waiting for a response.

I shuddered out a gasp and began to laugh. "I can't believe that just happened," I wiped away a tear that had escaped during my laughter. At least the embarrassing scene hadn't scared him off just yet. I reached for my water, willing my hand to stop shaking so I could take a sip and not dribble it down my chin.

"But what a story for the grandkids, right?" He straightened his tie, running his hand down the length of it.

I snorted, choking on the water. "Oh wow," I couldn't find the right words. "Wow, you move fast," I laughed.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he shook his head, ashamed. "You're right. We should probably pick out our kids names first before we even think about grandkids."

I knew he was just playing, and I fully appreciated him making light of the situation.

"How about Harry, for a boy?" I laughed, surprising myself, but felt my heart swell when Brendon scrunched his nose in an adorable chuckle.

He pounded his fist on the table, "Yes! I love it. Perfect. I love names with significant stories behind them. None of that 'Felicity because it's cute' shit."

As if on cue, Harry returned and told us our dinners would be on him and apologized at least four more times. 

"I think he could use a Xanax," Brendon smiled at me.

"If you have some on you, I'll take one as well," I widened my eyes, jokingly hopeful. Or maybe not. I couldn't really tell.

Brendon reached into the pockets of his very snug pants and grimaced. "Shit, they're in my other pants."

I sighed, feeling a little better. If I hadn't laughed, I definitely would've cried. I suddenly felt self conscious, like maybe I was smiling too much, so I bit down on my lower lip to sort of calm myself and his eyes shot to my mouth. I felt a blush punch itself into my cheeks and I took another drink of water.

"This date couldn't be going better. I was wondering how to convince you to dine and dash since I'm broke, but you managed to get us out of that," Brendon let out a long breath of air and I found myself laughing again. Dammit.

I couldn't stop looking at his lips. I loved watching him speak. His lips were gorgeous. And his eyes smiled even more than his mouth did. He was just so adorable and animated. 

I shrugged. "The ol' stick your foot out and trip the waiter trick. Works every time."

Brendon smirked and held up his glass of water. I lifted mine and clinked the glass against his. I needed something stronger. I could feel my body craving his but I'd need some liquid courage otherwise this date would end with a simple kiss on the cheek. And for once, I didn't want a date to end as soon as it began. He was definitely different and worth getting to know.

I licked my lips and started to stutter over my words. Brendon raised his brows, amused but politely waiting for me to sort myself. I let out a chuckle. "I need a drink. Do you drink?"

"Do I drink? Fuck, yes, I drink. What's your poison? I can grab something at the bar so Harry doesn't ruin that too."

"Gin and tonic, please."

Brendon pushed his seat back and rose. "You got it. Be right back."

I watched him walk toward the bar, my eyes on his butt. Once he reached his destination, he turned back and I quickly glanced down and fake inspected my nails. Out of my peripheral, I saw him order from the bartender, then felt his eyes back on me. I tried my best to casually glance up and yes, yes, he was looking directly at me. From under my lashes, I gave him a tiny smile and he gave me a massive one before leaning against the bar.

The bartender returned to him with our drinks and he chatted with her for a minute before he headed back my way. I hated that I felt a tinge of jealousy but I couldn't help it. The look on her face said "let's fuck" and sorry ma'am, but tonight he's mine.

Brendon carefully returned with our drinks and handed me mine before taking his seat. "Let me know if it's shit, we can trade," he said before taking a sip of his, which was garnished with cherries. It looked good and I kind of did want it, but my drink was already half gone before I knew it.

"It's not shit. But yours looks really good."

"It's okay," he shrugged after another sip. "Here, try it."

I prayed this wouldn't be the closest our lips came to touching, but I took a sip of his and handed it back, my head buzzing from our knuckles brushing against each other, or maybe it was the alcohol. Did it really matter?

Stealing a cherry before he could take it back, I popped it into my mouth and pulled the stem off, twiddling it between my fingers. Looking up, I felt my cheeks pink again from the look on his face.

"Help yourself," he smirked, his big brown eyes twinkling.

"I really like cherries," I admitted, feeling a little guilty.

Brendon pursed his lips together and slightly nodded. "I could tell. That was very, um, sensual."

"I'm sorry," I gulped, feeling embarrassed. 

Brendon quickly shook his head. "Here, have the others," he laughed quietly, handing me the toothpick they'd been gathered onto. 

I felt eyes on me and not just Brendon's. The bartender looked to be gauging our level of intimacy, figuring out if she had a chance to steal him away. Or maybe she merely glanced in our direction and alcohol on an empty stomach made me unreasonably jealous. Either way, I happily accepted Brendon's cherries and ate them one by one as I admired his style. 

He wore a navy blue short sleeved dress shirt, the sleeves rolled a bit shorter showing off his arms more. His left arm was decorated with interesting tattoos which I found myself staring at. I watched his hand move to his tie again, which was skinny and purple with polka dots.

Noticing my interest in his arm, he asked, "Are you interested in tattoos, too?"

I nodded slightly, still drinking in his tattoos with my eyes. He stuck his arm out straight so I could see them better. "You'll have to check out my tramp stamp later when it's just the two of us."

My eyes jerked up and I laughed seeing the joking twinkle in his eyes.

"They're really well done. I've always wanted one, but my parents always hammered into my brain that tattoos were no good. Of course, I don't believe that now," I caught myself before he could think I was judging him, "but when I was a kid, the only people who had tattoos, according to my folks, were convicts," I laughed, suddenly uncomfortable. I should just shut my sauce stained self up now.

"If you want one, you should get one. Get your halo dirty a little. You're an adult." He leaned forward onto his elbows, invested into the conversation.

"Hah, halo. I'm hardly innocent. The idea of them being permanent is kind of scary."

Brendon shrugged, "They become a piece of you, like a birthmark or a beauty mark. Like the one by your lip. Eventually it's just a piece of history etched onto your skin."

My fingers touched the beauty mark near the corner of my lips and Brendon softly smiled. 

"When you put it that way," I started, lowering my hand back to the table to grip my nearly empty drink, "it makes them even more beautiful. Do they hurt?"

"Oh, yes. I won't lie. It's not so much painful as it is annoying, though."

We were interrupted by Harry, bringing our dinner. A fresh plate of pasta was placed before me very carefully and the three of us let out an uncomfortable chuckle, thankful to not replay what had happened earlier. Brendon received his Lasagna Bolognese in the same manner, sitting back to allow enough room for Harry to place it before him.

"Would you guys like a refill on your drinks?" Harry asked, holding his hands together almost in prayer.

Brendon let him know what we were drinking and Harry whisked off to the bar to get us seconds.

"Bless him," Brendon grinned. "He can't wait to get rid of us so he can move on."

"We better eat quickly then, before he forgets how to breathe."

Two more drinks and half of our dinner eaten, mostly because we were too busy talking to actually eat, Harry brought us boxes without asking, as well as the check, before running off again.

Brendon snickered, grabbing the check. I protested, insisting I pay for my half but he refused. I'll admit, it was kind of nice being taken care of. 

"It's hardly expensive, our meals have been comped except for the drinks. I'm a little annoyed he didn't ask if we wanted dessert yet," Brendon pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. How a wallet could easily be pulled out of his pants, I'll never know.

"Maybe," I bit my lip before continuing, willing the alcohol to keep my confidence level high, "maybe we could get dessert somewhere else? Or another time? It's late, if you'd rather not."

"How about froyo? I need to see you eat more cherries."

+++

We walked out of the restaurant together and I wondered if we looked like we were together or simply two people who happened to be leaving at the same time. Then Brendon placed an arm around my shoulder and I looked up at him and smiled, knowing it was obvious after all. 

"Did you drive here? I can order a Lyft, because I'm a little buzzed." Brendon was looking around the parking lot, maybe trying to guess which car was mine.

"I used a Lyft, actually," feeling warmth radiating through me as his eyes returned to mine. 

Using his free hand, he dug into his pocket and pulled his phone out. With one hand, he unlocked it and ordered a ride, all with his other arm still around my shoulders. It felt familiar, not strange like we'd only met an hour and a half ago.

It was starting to get dark, the clouds looking more like a Thomas Kinkaid painting with all the pinks and purples and although it was summer, it was a little cooler in the evening with a slight breeze producing goosebumps up and down my arms and legs.

A chill rippled through me and Brendon pulled me in closer. "It'll be here in about three minutes, sorry."

"It's fine," I grinned up at him. "I should have brought a jacket. Maybe some pants," I laughed.

"You look amazing, though," Brendon glanced down, appraising my short skirt which stopped just above my knees. 

It had felt modest when I first put it on, but the way he was looking at me reminded me there was no such thing as modesty when it came to men. They had amazing imaginations. I was thrilled to running through his right now.

"I'm stained with pasta sauce," I laughed.

Brendon stopped smiling, "Oh shit, we left our boxes inside..."

My eyes widened and I just continued laughing. "I'm not getting them."

"Fine, I'll do the walk of shame," he teased. "Don't go anywhere."

While I waited, a Lyft pulled up and I did a little side to side dance, willing Brendon to return quickly. I needed to get out of the breezy night.

Brendon returned, our boxes in a bag and rushed past me to the Lyft, opening the door. He held it open for me and I quickly slipped in, Brendon following behind, scooting close. He placed the food on the other side of him instead of between us.

"Headed to YOLO FroYo, right?" the driver asked no one specifically. 

Brendon made a noise confirming, I supposed, but he was looking at me. Jesus, his gaze was penetrating. 

"Harry said to have a good evening," he said lowly.

I smirked. "I'm sure he did. Poor guy."

Brendon's smile widened and he faced forward. As he did, I looked over his features, drinking them in. He had lovely teeth and his canines were almost fang-like, which I found very sexy. His mouth closed and he placed his hand between us, next to mine. Our pinkies touched, but I didn't move and neither did he. I watched out the window, the lights on the buildings swimming past in a blur. 

The driver made a sharp left and before I could grab the Oh Shit handle above the window, gravity times mass plus acceleration or some other similar equation equaled me nearly in Brendon's lap. I leaned against him hard, not meaning to. He braced himself, staying perfectly in place and laughed as I struggled. Finally the car righted and the driver apologized.

Brendon pushed his hair back in place, then took my hand in his. "That was fun, I'll give you an extra $20 if you circle back and do it again."

I looked at him, then the driver. The driver's eyes appeared in the rearview mirror.

"You serious?" the driver asked.

Brendon just beamed and nodded.

The driver shrugged and instead of slowing down to pull over to our destination, went around the block, again turning left. I had no time to object. Laughter was erupting out of me. I pushed against Brendon's thigh, still holding his hand, grabbing the overhead handle as best as I could. Three more left turns and we were parked in front of YOLO FroYo. Being a one-way street, I was able to get out on my side right in front of the froyo shop. Brendon made sure he paid with the app on his phone and handed the driver an extra twenty dollar bill before climbing out, laughing.

A swift gust of wind blew between us and I had to press my hands down over my skirt to keep from flashing anyone. 

"Fuck," Brendon shrieked in disbelief. "The food!" The driver was already down the road. "Ah, whatever. The company is much better anyway."

"Oh my god," I laughed in disbelief, rushing to the door of the froyo shop before another breeze could assault me. I pulled it open and Brendon took it from me, following closely. 

The place was small but busy. Most of the tables were taken, but Brendon and I walked past them and grabbed our yogurt cups. Brendon also grabbed a few sample cups and made sure we tried each one before committing to a flavor. He even insisted I at least try the sweet corn flavor even though the very idea made me gag. I took a small bite, his face amused.

"One hundred percent disgusting," I cringed back, pushing him away as he laughed. "Please don't get it," I begged him, unable to keep from laughing myself.

"Or what?" He challenged me.

"I don't know, I thought this date was going well," I shrugged and walked toward the cake batter froyo, filling my cup. Filling it halfway to leave room for toppings, I looked back and he hadn't moved. He just stood there with a goofy grin.

I shook my head and smiled, heading for the toppings. Brendon quickly got himself some cookies n creme froyo and ended up next to me, browsing the assortment of goodies much to the delight of our inner fat kids.

"Don't forget cherries," he reminded me, teasing.

I shot him a playful look and took a couple scoops, adding them to the very top.

Luckily, we were able to grab a small round table near the door. Brendon wiped the top down with a napkin and we sat across from one another, enjoying our treats. We chatted about our friends, the ones who set us up and realized that we would've met one another earlier at his friend's BBQ gathering if we both hadn't already been occupied, him performing at a wedding, me being sick with a cold.

"I'm glad it worked out this way. If you weren't sick, the timeline would have changed. Think about it. You could've gone home with Jeremy or someone."

I scoffed. "I am not that easy, thank you very much."

"That's not what I mean, honestly. That came out wrong," he snickered.

"I'm sure," I playfully rolled my eyes, taking another bite.

"I had just gotten out of a really bad break-up and had no desire to even look at anyone else. I was wrecked. Playing a wedding wasn't a great idea, but it was my aunt's, so I felt obligated. If we both had been there, I would have been a miserable stack of shit and you would've hated me."

I leaned over and stole a tiny scoop of his froyo, thinking back that far. I remembered the cold I had; the sleepless nights of sitting up just to breathe and losing my voice. I could have sucked it up and gone and I definitely wouldn't have gone home with anyone, but in retrospect, I'm glad I stayed home, especially if it all led to this evening.

"You're a bit of an odd romantic, Brendon," I told him, smiling.

He winked at me and offered me the last of his froyo. I declined, but thanked him, too full to even finish my own. I sat back into the chair and realized Brendon had his legs on either side of mine. Stretching mine out in the narrow space he provided, I crossed them at the ankles and we continued to chat about nothing in particular. It was easy to do and there was never an awkward lull in the conversation. 

The coldness of the froyo I had just consumed, and the shop itself, in no way made me less cold and my body sent a harsh spasm through me, no matter how hard I willed it not to.

"It's probably a lot warmer outside than it is in here," Brendon commented, noticing my chill.

We stepped back out into the night air, not having a plan, but very much enjoying our time together. The initial plan was dinner. Nothing beyond that was discussed. I honestly didn't expect to enjoy it as much as I had and I felt an ache in my heart that, eventually, the evening was going to come to an end.

Brendon took my hand in his, our fingers weaving together and looked down with a brow raised. "There's a city park a few blocks north. Want to go check it out? Or if you're ready to head home, I'll ride the Lyft with you and make sure you get there safely before I go back to my car."

I smiled up at him and his sweet face. "I'd really like to check out the park with you."

He gave my hand a squeeze and together we strolled down the sidewalk. It definitely was a lot warmer outside now. At least the wind had subsided. Stopping at a crosswalk to wait for the signal to go, Brendon maneuvered himself behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist as we waited. He was warm against my back and I felt my heart happily beating harder, absolutely loving how well this date was going. 

Once we reached the park, Brendon pulled me toward the carousel and I laughed trying to keep up with him. He quickly paid and we were able to hop on before the next ride started. 

"Unicorn or bear?" Brendon asked, helping me up onto the platform. We snaked our way past a few other riders before stopping. "Please say 'bear'," he jokingly whispered, squeezing his eyes closed.

I chuckled and shook my head. "I guess the bear," I answered, squeezing past him and around the bear.

Slipping my left foot into the stirrup below, I launched myself up, carefully tossing my right leg over the saddle on the back of the brown bear. Gripping the golden center pole, I watched as Brendon perched himself atop the unicorn to my right. He stroked the head of the unicorn, smiling and I couldn't help but smile with him. He was a dork but very entertaining. Once the ticket taker made sure everyone was ready to go, he started up the merry-go-round and Brendon and I began to move up and down in opposite manners. The breeze picked up again and I loved feeling my hair flowing back behind me. I dropped a hand into my lap to keep my skirt from flying up any further and gave Brendon a charming smile as he snapped my picture with his phone. Next he held it out at arm's length to get both of us in the shot. He took a few shots, including one of us sticking our tongues out and crossing our eyes. I really wanted one of him looking so majestic on the unicorn, so I reached into my crossbody purse and pulled my own phone out. Once he finished tucking his phone back into his pocket, he sat up straight and gave me a cheesy grin, which I captured, and then I was able to snap a genuine laugh.

Phones tucked away, the breeze making us feel like supermodels, and the nostalgic joy of childhood memories being on a merry-go-round with the world of responsibilities spinning past us was enough to make my heart burst. I held onto the pole and stretched back, closing my eyes. My cheeks hurt from all the smiling but I couldn't help it. I felt the mechanisms slow down and opened my eyes. The ride would soon be over. I glanced over to Brendon who was looking at me with a soft smirk. I blushed and looked away, tucking a stray hair behind my ear, but not before noticing him suck his lower lip in and bite down gently.

The ride came to a halt and Brendon hopped down first, reaching out to me. I slipped my left leg over and placed my hands onto his shoulders, letting him help me down. We stood there for a second, his hands on my waist and mine on his shoulders.

I'm not sure which one of us moved first, but it didn't matter. Our lips met, ever so gently, and I stepped closer, closing the space between us. My left hand slipped toward the back of his neck, anchoring him in place. The kiss deepened and Brendon gripped me more firmly.

Breaking the kiss, but keeping my eyes closed, I slightly fingered the hair at his nape and sighed. "Take me home?" 

A sigh of relief escaped his lips before he pressed them against mine once more, quickly. Our eyes opened and he nodded, earnestly.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps there can be a part two, but I’m still undecided.


End file.
